Fall'n
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: 'What if' AR, no pair, special birthday fict untuk BoBoiBoy, #HBDOurHero. "Sampai akhir, terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku..." *Summary X'D* *Well, niat RnR?*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy is Monsta's. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari material ini. **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: AR, no pair, less dialogue, miss typo, _italic_ for flashback, others… **

**Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Ambivalance yang dinyanyikan oleh Screen Mode. Disarankan kalo mau membaca ini sebaiknya sambil dengerin lagu itu biar greget (err…) maksudnya biar lebih kerasa feelsnya…?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

_Hey, kau mendengarku?_

Tidak, aku tidak mendengar. Aku tidak bisa.

Tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakannya. Seolah-olah kita memang saat ini tengah merasakan hal yang serupa.

Oh iya.

Kita memang _seharusnya_ terhubung, iya kan?

Aku merasakannya.

Jauh diseberang sana, aku bisa merasakan…isak tangis kalian.

Rasanya sangat aneh.

Siapa 'kalian' yang aku maksud itu?

Aku tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Aku tahu, aku bukan satu-satunya makhluk hidup di planet ini.

Tapi entah kenapa…aku merasa benar-benar sendirian. Seperti hanya aku satu-satunya manusia yang bernapas di planet ini.

Langit tengah menangis. Mencurahkan air hujan yang membasahi daratan ini.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang pasti akan berteduh menghindari 'air mata' sang langit, aku memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan tetes air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Dingin?

Tidak juga.

Rasanya sangat damai, tenang, dan…menyenangkan. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki kepalaku, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Gemuruh guntur terdengar samar-samar, seolah langit saat ini sedang menggeram entah pada siapa.

"Hey…" aku berbisik, sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Ah, apa aku memang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan _seseorang?_

"Kau bisa melihatnya…?" aku berbisik lagi. Tidak ada yang menjawab tentu saja. Saat ini aku seperti sedang berbicara pada hujan.

Suara guntur bergemuruh semakin kuat, seolah mengusirku dari tempat aku berdiri saat ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Perasaan ini…aku masih menginginkannya.

Aku mulai berpikir, apa _mereka_ juga saat ini sedang melihat langit yang sama?

Langit yang tertutup awan kelabu, langit yang saat ini sedang menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Itu aku?

Entahlah…aku saat ini tidak bisa menafsirkan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

"_Cih, menyebalkan,"_

"_Hahaha, aku menyukainya!"_

"_Salam kenal ya. Aku harap kita bisa akrab,"_

"_Membosankan~~ aku ingin main~"_

"_Aku ngantuk. Jangan panggil aku kalo tidak perlu ya,"_

"_Aku akan berusaha untukmu. Kita berjuang bersama ya!"_

"_Well, aku tahu aku memang dibutuhkan," _

Aku penasaran suara siapa itu, dan apa maksudnya.

Kenapa suara-suara itu ada di kepalaku? Rasanya itu seperti suaraku, tapi bukan aku yang mengatakannya.

Bukannya tidak suka, tapi suara-suara itu membuatku bingung.

Aku tidak gila kan?

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi.

Aku tidak mencoba mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup, aku lebih memilih memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku.

Perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak hingga aku berakhir di suatu tempat yang sudah bukan kota lagi.

Hutan? Kebun? Mungkin sejenisnya.

"Apa aku…sudah bertumbuh…?" aku bergumam, bertanya entah pada siapa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

"_Kita bisa bertumbuh bersama. Kita kan kuat! Aku percaya padamu, hehehe,"_

Suara itu lagi.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana angin menerbangkan dedaunan pohon, membuat daun-daun itu seolah menari di antara tetesan air hujan.

Angin yah…

Apa mungkin itu jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi? Ah, terdengar konyol sekali.

.

.

.

Aku masih memandangi tetesan air yang belum ada niat untuk mengurangi derasnya.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan sakit setelah berdiam diri di tengah guyuran hujan ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Tentu saja, pasti kulitku sudah mulai mendingin dan pucat. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak sedikitpun.

Aku tidak banyak berharap, aku juga tidak punya jawabannya. Aku tahu, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu-atau mungkin seseorang.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya _beberapa orang._

Tapi siapa?

Apa suara-suara yang terus menggema di kepalaku adalah jawabannya?

Siapa sebenarnya pemilik suara yang begitu mirip denganku itu?

"_Jangan menyerah! Kita masih punya peluang untuk maju,"_

Suara yang sama, namun berbeda.

Peluang untuk apa? Menyerah karena apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

Tanah basah yang kupijak benar-benar telah mengotori bagian bawah sepatuku, dan aku tetap tidak peduli.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lagipula, siapa _aku_ ini?

.

.

.

Lelah, itu yang kurasakan.

Langit masih menangis, dan aku hanya terlentang diam di rerumputan entah di mana.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku hanya bisa melihat ke arah langit kelabu yang terus mencurahkan air.

Aku sendirian.

Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Aku bahkan tidak mengenali diriku sendiri.

Hey, _monologue_ ini sebenarnya untuk siapa?

.

.

.

Tanggal berapa ya sekarang?

Rasanya ini adalah hari yang penting, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat apa itu.

Heh, jangankan tanggal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun saat ini selain bernapas dan bergerak.

"_Lukamu adalah lukaku juga. Tidak akan kubiarkan ini berakhir,"_

Suara yang sama dengan intonasi yang berbeda kembali masuk ke kepalaku.

Aku tahu, aku tidak mendengar siapa-siapa, itu hanya suara yang-mungkin-ada di masa lalu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa…

Mataku masih tetap menatap lurus ke arah langit, sama sekali tidak keberatan wajahku semakin mendingin akibat derasnya hujan.

Marah, senang, sedih, bosan, lelah, tertarik, benci. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku yakin itu lah "emosi" yang dirasakan oleh kebanyakan orang.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak punya jawabannya.

Kosong, sama seperti pikiranku sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi kenapa…aku tidak membencinya?

Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua ini.

Rasanya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"_Hey, kita masih punya impian yang harus diraih kan? Jangan menyerah!"_

"_Melelahkan memang, tapi kami akan tetap selalu bersamamu. Kurasa…"_

Suara-suara itu kembali. Yang satunya penuh semangat, yang satunya lagi sebaliknya, tapi sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Impian apa? Untuk siapa? Rasanya aku terus-menerus melontarkan kalimat tanya sejak tadi.

"_Kita akan melakukannya bersama kan? Meskipun masih banyak kesalahan yang kita perbuat, aku yakin kita bisa memperbaikinya di masa depan,"_

"_Aku tahu kau bisa. Aku tahu kita bisa. Aku…bukan, kami percaya padamu,"_

Apa itu?

Apa yang ingin kulakukan sebenarnya?

Kenapa mereka mempercayaiku?

Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa memejamkan mataku?

Ini masih di bumi kan? Atau kah…aku sudah mati?

Heh…tubuhku mati rasa saat ini, dan aku mulai merasa pusing menyerang kepalaku. Apa artinya aku masih hidup?

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _belum mati?_

.

.

.

Hujan akhirnya mereda. Mungkin langit sudah menyerah untuk mengusirku.

Aku malah merasa, ini mungkin memang tempatku.

Aku menyukai ini.

Apa tidak ada keajaiban di sini? Paling tidak…aku ingin tahu kira-kira hari apa ini sampai aku merasa belum ingin pergi dulu.

Rasanya memang…masih ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan, dan suara-suara itu mencoba mengingatkanku.

Kelihatannya memang begitu. Meski tidak banyak mempengaruhi, aku sadar mereka terus memanggilku dari _seberang sana._

Suara-suara berjumlah lebih dari tiga yang sangat mirip dengan suaraku, kalian sebenarnya siapa dan ada di mana?

Aku juga ingin…kalian mendengar suaraku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, tapi aku tahu kalian masih ada tempat itu.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan diriku, tapi aku ingin kalian semua baik-baik saja.

Aku ingin kalian ada di sini, melihat diriku yang menyedihkan ini.

Ya sudahlah, kalian baik-baik saja, aku mencoba untuk mempercayai itu.

Karena kalian percaya padaku juga, iya kan?

Jika itu memang benar, maka aku tidak akan protes lagi. Aku akan tetap di sini.

Di tempat yang terasa damai ini.

Meskipun tubuhku basah kuyup dan penuh lumpur akibat terlalu lama berbaring di rerumputan basah.

Meskipun kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku benar-benar sudah membeku.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Aku tidak keberatan…

"Hey…" aku berbisik, tidak peduli apa bisa terdengar atau tidak. Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit, entah bagaimana aku melakukannya.

Ah, mataku terasa berat.

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya warna biru pada langit, bersamaan dengan kembalinya gumpalan awan berwarna putih, bersamaan dengan kembalinya cahaya.

Aku mulai mengantuk.

Secara ajaib, suara-suara itu tidak kembali. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Ya sudahlah…

Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, aku juga tidak tahu siapa diriku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu hari apa ini.

Tapi terima kasih…

Akhirnya…aku bisa memejamkan mataku.

"Apa kalian…saat ini sedang menatap langit yang sama…?"

Terima kasih karena masih percaya padaku.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Hwaaaaaaa! Ini apaan? Niatnya pengen bikin sesuatu yang emosional, tapi malah berakhir jadi monologue gaje gini.**

**Hiks…maafkan saya ya. Karena saat ini saya lagi ga punya ide, masih hiatus juga, tapi saya pengeeeeen banget ngasih sesuatu untuk ultah Dek Boy. Ini AR What If sih, jadi ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan canonnya, saya cuman kepikiran, bagaimana kalo BoBoiBoy beneran kehilangan ketujuh personanya satu per satu? Apa dia juga akan kehilangan identitasnya dan terperangkap dalam semacam 'ilusi' alam bawah sadarnya sendiri? Tentu saja, ini juga terinspirasi dari teorinya Shaby-chan. Makasih ya Shab~ UwU #dipites **

**Kenapa malah beginian? Well…mungkin efek trailer BoBoiBoy Movie 2 yang beneran bikin perasaan campur aduk! Seneng karena liat Taufan, tapi sedih juga karena Solar…hweeeeeeee! #Mewek**

**Ya udahlah, daripada keterusan curhatnya, saya mau pamit aja deh. Kalo berkenan, silakan pergi ke kolom review dan protes ke saya kenapa malah bikin yang aneh bin ajaib begini di ultahnya Dedek ya X'D *siapin baju baja(?)* **

**Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya, dan saya ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Superhero Elemental favorit kita semua~~ semoga kamu makin pinter, kuat, sholeh, berbakti sama orang tua dan Atok, dan tentu saja meski umurmu bertambah, Shotamu jangan berkurang ya Dek~ #disetrum**

** Review Please~**

* * *

"Bagaimana, Fang?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan sejauh ini. Aku, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terus mengawasinya,"

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Tok Aba kalo begitu?"

"Untuk saat ini…kita biarkan dulu deh. Jika kondisinya semakin memburuk, kita akan melaporkannya pada Tok Aba,"

"Yah…aku setuju saja sih,"

"Sayang sekali, padahal besok ulang tahunnya…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada BoBoiBoy itu memang sudah takdir,"

"…"

"Well, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan jalan untuk _mengulangi_ lagi apa yang terjadi,"

"Apa maksudmu, Toxic?"

"Ahahahaha…lihat saja deh.

"Kau tidak merencanakan hal aneh lagi kan?"

"Tenang saja, Fang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Tidak sampai aku membayar hutangku, tentu saja,"


End file.
